


Kidnapped

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, You will regret it, and every single way to make you feel it in pain, he has an intimate knowledge of how the body works, listen do not get between Poke and those he loves, poke is chill and relaxed right up until he isnt, references to violence but none actually described, which is usually if Stick is threatened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick gets kidnapped, Poke will do literally anything to get him back.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This just started with the thought "Poke would do literally anything to save Stick, including hurting others" which is honestly something he would not normally ever do.

Fives and Echo glanced at each other at the choked off scream that emanated from the room they were guarding. They weren’t strictly on duty, but the General gave them unofficial leave along with the medic, Poke, who was currently on the other side of the door.  

They had heard rumors of the Separatists kidnapping clones to see if they could be broken. If they could be made to turn against their brothers, against the GAR, and give up sensitive information. They all thought it was a load of bantha shit until Stick went missing while on mission planetside. Everyone had expected Poke to be beside himself with worry, but instead he just got extremely cold and detached, immediately asking General Skywalker permission to go after him. There was the distinct feeling that even though Poke had asked to go, he absolutely would have gone AWOL to go after Stick anyway. The General agreed quickly, and deployed the two ARCs to go with him to go in and get them out.  

Which was how Fives and Echo found themselves guarding the door where Poke was currently torturing a seppie they found left behind for information. 

It had been quiet for longer than either of them expected when the door opened, and Poke had what was obviously an arterial spray, across his chest and neck. 

Poke had a dangerous glint in his eye. “They haven’t left yet. We should be able to make it.” 

Fives and Echo nodded at each other, as they followed the bloodied medic out. Neither of them could find it in themselves to be distressed by Poke’s behavior, both knowing they would do the same if the other had been taken.

\-------

Stick woke up slowly, and painfully. He attempted to gather enough saliva and blood to spit it in whoever’s face was waking him this time. 

Wait. He recognized those hands. Stick opened his eyes, not trusting anything anymore, but there he was. 

“Po’ika?” Stick couldn’t find the energy to be ashamed of the way his voice broke on his husband’s name.

Poke ran his hand softly against Stick’s cheek, “Yes,  _ riduur _ , I’m here now. You’re safe.”

“Are you okay? You’re covered in blood.” Stick’s words came slowly, and slightly slurred.

“I’m fine, none of it is mine. Come on, let’s go, Fives and Echo are waiting for us.”   
  
Stick thought he should be worried about whose blood Poke was covered in, what he had done to get to him, but he couldn’t begin to care, because Poke was  _ here _ . He was  _ safe _ . He knew Poke would come for him. That he would do anything to bring him home. 


End file.
